The need to anchor umbrellas and other such devices against unwanted movement has long been understood as is evidenced by previously presented devices for same. Some devices require carrying some form of weight to add low level mass to the umbrella in order to resist movement caused by wind for example. Other devices require anchors much like those of a tent, such as stakes, screws and other such devices, or even anchors with guy wires. Other like devices require filling and emptying of a vessel. Such vessels are inconvenient, especially in emptying, and also limit what may be used to fill the vessel. Some anchoring devices are added to an existing umbrella assembly in some way, yet device additions inherently limit superior design and function. The present apparatus provides a complete anchorable umbrella and allows easy fill and emptying without a defined vessel, and needs no transportable weight, and thereby provides a truly lightweight and portable apparatus.